


Simple

by Pariscores



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Repetitive af, Still hate myself, That's the intention though, angst ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariscores/pseuds/Pariscores
Summary: In the end, he was a coward coming up with excuses in a losing battle. Simple as that.





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I knew what I was writing you are sorely mistaken.

“I love you.”

It was as simple as that. Three words that came out so easily that it felt natural. Like they were just meant to be. The way they rolled off her tongue confirmed that. Smoothly. Strong. Undeniable. Meant to be. Especially meant to be for him. Easy as that.

“You shouldn’t.”

Simple. It was a simple response, or, it should be in his head. However, it seemed to be more complex than he would have liked. A single sentence, if it could be called that, was so much more complex,  _ puzzling _ , than the words of love spoken before. 

“And why not?”

It was a straightforward question. Direct. Demanding, even. Simple. Yet his mind could not fully comprehend the question itself. It kept firing back questions of its own. 

_ ‘Why?’ _

_ ‘Why not?’ _

He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. 

_ ‘Is there any reason good enough?’ _

_ ‘... Is there any reason at all?’ _

_ ‘... Why?’ _

He slowly opened his eyes again, but opted to stare at the moon above them. He couldn’t look at her. Out of guilt or just his own cowardness, he didn’t know. 

“I can’t give you what you want.”

Simple.

“You’ve given me plenty.”

His heart was beating out of his chest. 

“I don’t deserve you.”

Desperate.

“That’s not for you to decide.”

He was fighting a losing battle. Simple as that.

“You don’t need me.”

_ Coward. _

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

He swallowed thickly as silence overwhelmed them. He had to think of another reason. 

_ ‘Another excuse,’  _ a small voice said.

“I don’t love you.”

A hopeless,  _ desperate,  _ attempt.

“Liar.”

Simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not dead, unfortunately.


End file.
